prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC15
is the 15th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 14th episode of Glitter Force, and the 404th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Mother's Day Crunch". Synopsis Miyuki attempts to help her mother around the house while trying to come up with a good gift for Mothers Day. Eventually she learns from the others that presents can come in all shapes and sizes, as long as there is love behind it. Summary The girls are making things in their secret base, and Miyuki wonders what they are doing. When they reveal that they're making presents for Mother's Day, Miyuki panics upon realizing she didn't prepare anything for her own mom -Hoshizora Ikuyo- and she rushes home to try helping her out with the household chores. However, each time she ends up making a mess, such as putting salt in coffee, using the wrong detergent in the laundry machine, tripping on the vacuum, and accidentally allowing the bed covers to fly away. Miyuki decides to get some pointers from the others and pays them each a visit. She sees Yayoi making a portrait with paint, while Akane is sewing a decoration onto an apron. Nao is making a tissue cover and Reika is using her pottery skills to make a cup. They attempt to help Miyuki when she decides to make a necklace using a bead jewelry machine. After she finishes, she is less than happy with the results, so Yayoi suggests she gets a greeting card to go along with it. When Miyuki agrees, they head back home. Meanwhile, Wolfrun sees people celebrating Mother's Day. Irritated by this, he creates a Bad End space and sucks Bad Energy from them. When the girls spot this, they quickly transform into Pretty Cure and he uses a red nose to create an Akanbe from a carnation flower. The battle begins and during it, Candy accidentally drops Miyuki's necklace. Wolfrun picks it up and comments on how ugly it looks, causing Happy to express shock and stop fighting as she worries it isn't good enough. Luckily, March and Sunny are able to get the necklace back for her, claiming to him that it's the thought that counts. They return it to Happy and she realizes they are right. With some encouragent from them, she purifies the Akanbe with Happy Shower. With things back to normal, Miyuki returns home and presents the gift to her mother. It is a bit broken from the battle, but Ikuyo is very happy, accepting it and putting it on. She thanks Miyuki, who happily admires her mother and embraces Her. The other girls are also shown to bond with their mothers and give them their gifts. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Majorina *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hino Masako (shown in passing) *Hino Genki (shown in passing) *Kise Chiharu (shown in passing) *Midorikawa Siblings (shown in passing) *Aoki Shizuko (shown in passing) *Midorikawa Tomoko (shown in passing) Trivia *When Miyuki went back to her room, a shelf with dolls that look like Piplup from Pokemon could be seen. *This is the first episode where all the Cures' mothers were shown. Edits in Glitter Force *Like in last episode, the candy Majorina/Brooha gives to Wolfrun/Ulric is changed from natto gyoza candy to mustard-and-garlic taffy. *Kelsey (Akane)'s apron for her mother says "World's Best Mom & Chef" instead of "Okonomiyaki Akane" like in the original. *Chloe (Reika)'s pot for her mother has leaves painted on it rather than the Japanese characters in the original. *Footage of Cure March/Glitter Spring blowing away leaves with her wind powers is darkened. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes